


Another Day OF Disappointments

by Velveteentongue



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, F/M, First Love, Gen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velveteentongue/pseuds/Velveteentongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIRST PAGE IS NOT AN INDICATION OF WRITING STYLE PLEASE LOOK AT SECOND CHAPTER FOR WRITING STYLE!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>You are fresh out of a one year break from the world. After the whole Joker ordeal you had decided against going into human medical field and fast tracked it through veterinary school, animals were fair kinder than people you had learned. And so with your parents blessing you moved out of there cramped little house into a small apartment near the Gothom Zoo, your new job. </p><p>Half way around the world a small glimpse of what Another animal in pain is going through. The very beginning of his long line of betrayal. If you beat a dog into loyalty, how will it react to compassion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of the beginning or Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me advice, gently, and suggestions strongly.

One more Day Another Disappointment 

 

       "You need to accomplish something and stop enjoying this torture" argued a youthful Talia. 

 

     "He should conquer his own physical restrictions or be separated from the League of Shadows." Ra's Al Ghul sternly informed the youngster in front him. 

 

      "AAHHHH!" 

 

      Talia seized at the sudden sound. She had never heard Bane call out in misery, not when his drug was used. 

 

       Out there the weak sound of skin smacking against skin rung out in the sanctuary's void. Each sickening sound was pulverizing the lively young lady more, Bane was being beaten for the sake of the association. It wasn't the battling or hints of bone crunching that cut down her safeguards. 

 

    "AAhha-aha-a" Bane screeches rapidly transform into cries of a broken man.

 

     Bane wasn't permitted to have his nurturing cover. The life giving solution that enabled his capacity to work ‘ interfered with (his) ability as a hand of (Ra’s Al Ghul)’ accordingly his training, or torment, started with no notice. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

   On another side of the world a young person was going to experience their very own start. Possibly not as severe but as critical to what's to come. 

 

    In the wake of enjoying a long break from school you had decieded the time had come to begin the long scan for a job that would suit your necessities. Thus after around a month of searching, an occupation at last opened up at Gotham Zoo. With more than 50 unique environments alone, an extra veterinarian was long over do. Thus the enormous day had come. 

 

    You wore your hair up in a braid, never long nor unpleasantly short, a pair of pants and a pleasantly fitting shirt your dad had gotten for you from some show. 

 

     "BEEP BEEP BEEP" 

    Your alarm had begun shrieking, apparently the time had come to go. Quickly staggering into sneakers and a jingle of keys. Out the entryway you went. 

 

     "Bye Bye Trice" 

 

    A small grievance sounded from the kennel in the corner. You never could believe her all alone, continually peeing on your dress clothes. That is fairly irrelevant as you entered in the lift toward the end of the lobby way, a couple of massive men hauled some shabby furniture into the flat a couple of entryways away. The men, tall and in trench coats, looked exceptionally suspicious the way their beady eyes took a long look at you, it had made your skin creep, analyzing the surrounding walls appeared the better alternative once that had happened. 

 

   Ended up hitting the first floor button a couple of more times in hopes to escape their unsettling look. 

 

   The detailing of the complex was never something to be gazing at unless compelled to. In a circumstance like that, one would see it had an exceptionally creepy feel as most lofts in the narrows did yet there weren't any blood splashes from drug dealings gone wrong, no shouts amidst the night from families getting robbed. Regardlessly it was worth the $400 a month for 900 square ft flat with a fridge (some of the time it kicked out and a sneaky landowner must be called) yet attempting to find anyplace half as good was hard. 

 

   Understanding how good you had it, it acquired to you. 

 

**_Why was nobody really staying there?_** You thought while most of the way to work. Not an one individual had moved out or left a loft since you had arrived, beside the titan creepers toward the beginning of today. Without a doubt there were occupants, you had heard crashes throughout the night like people working out or tossing things. 

 

_     Whatever I have my own issues. Gracious look here comes one of them.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

    Bane woke up with a start. It had been for a while time since he had rested, longer that he wasn't woken by somebody attempting to kill him. 

 

_The morning is still youthful._ He thought.

 

     It took a second for him to acknowledge young Talia was dozing in a seat by him. Not in the most agreeable position he noted. The room itself was without the blood that was undoubtedly there when he had his _**‘Training session’**_. His bitterness developed the more he took in his room, richly adorned with furniture and even a radiator in the corner, such things he had never had before, they had given in their most basic of rooms. 

 

    Talia stirred when he hacked up forcefully, a herb had been launched into his nose when he attempted to inhale sharply. 

 

_      Heh still can't change my mask appropriately.  _

 

      While the young girl began to wake up Bane set aside an ideal opportunity to modify the mask as not to gag on the minimal airborne derby. Talia gave Bane a little grin knowing she hadn't done it right deliberately, she appreciated the little battles she could incur on him. 

 

      "One more day and another dissatisfaction" Bane imitated her dad's voice as he analyzed the damages. 

 

       Two split ribs, possibly a rolled ankle and a likely migraine taking into account the pulsing obscured vision. He couldn't feel the pain in view of his drug offsetting all the agony however years of jail beatings had taught him to be more cautious on recovery. Only a fine approach to begin the day.


	2. You little Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first was a past/present/past. As it doesn't make sense that Ra's is alive but you had started your job AFTER the joker thing. So I will try to keep more to the present. Next Chapter will have bane and possible Bane meets character finally. Keeping with the whole thing.
> 
>  
> 
> So the present is you moving in. This chapter is about 7 months after. The thumping has increased at night, I mean that's what happens when a small army is being formed * cough cough BANE cough cough*
> 
> This is a slight AU just to explain the snake bit and maybe a few others. King Snake and what not.
> 
> Enjoy your gender ambiguous character!

 Chapter 2  
You little Snake

 

     “Ah hello!” exclaimed one rat faced slimeball, Dr. C, if one could call him a doctor. This large nosed, blacked haired toad of a man often took money from drug lords to fix their wounded or worse from drug addicts for animal sedatives. His only saving grace was the fact he couldn’t sell zoo animals, not after three penguins went missing and they put him on probation anyway.

     “Good afternoon Chill” you icily replied.

     It had been a long night and Dr. Chill conveniently had a broken phone and so couldn’t help with the 1 am emergency call. The security guard had been checking all the exhibits, sometimes nuts try to climb in and fight a lion kung fu style, but on that lovely night someone broke into the reptile house and decided to cuddle with an extremely large python. The rest is history. Or would have been if the body, that had been so carefully removed from the prized snake, weren’t a police officer with gun wounds.

     “Dun-na Dun-na duna-na-na Na-na”

     The satellite phone was going off again. When you had been called in for the extraction of the body, the police had already been called. And some cop asshole by the name of John Blake, who names their kid John with a kiss ass name like Blake? Was an eager to please labrador puppy, which was just what you needed after a full 17 hours. The first twelve hours were spent trying to keep the snake alive whlist prying a corpse covered in stomach acid.

     “Commissioner Gordon says he’s on his way” The cockiness in his voice was so unreal for someone who had to wait for his boss before making a move.

      _Well at least he has looks_ you thought exhaustedly.

    “Can I go now?”

    “Can _we_ go now?” Dr. Chill whined with annoyance. You flashed a haughtily glare his direction making him shrink back in fear. He knew you had a temper, you had been known to aggressively force your Rules on to him. Number one being no one getting killed or severely injured by any animal in the zoo most pointedly anyone relating to any one of the mobs. This was clearly that considering they wouldn't let you leave, the commissioner was coming down and the officer was wearing the Triad gang symbol on his knuckles.

     Number two was no selling any of the animals alive and not dead, unless you get a cut. A vet has bills! Number three none of the animals can die for profit. Number four was no sexual harassment against anyone. There were a few others that had escaped your mind but as of right now it didn’t matter, the police were question everyone that was there or was suspected of letting them in. Dr. Chill was unusually calm about the whole thing.  
     “Hello Ch-”  
      “Please just call me _Dr. Starbuck_ ”  
       “Ookaay, **Dr. Starbuck** , When was the last time you worked?”

        _It’s going to be a long interview._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a wild Bane appears. This took like 5 hours to write. It was write this or work out.... I did 100 squats before I got to writing. ANYHOW
> 
> I need gender neutral pet names like My dear, or pet, or love. I am super trying not to gender this dang character. TELL ME HOW ITS GOING.

**Chapter 3.**

**A Dynamite Play**

 

              “Well I am currently working now, for obvious reasons” you muttered shifting your gaze away.

 

               “Before it was Thursday afternoon.”

 

               “Ready for the weekend fun, huh?” He offered with a smile.

 

                You chuckled at the thought.

 

               “This isn’t what I pictured.” What you had pictured was finally talking to your neighbors. It was almost Sunday, the perfect excuse to invite people to parties.

 

                “I hear you, had to leave a party?”

 

                “Not exactly, just me and the TV.” A pathetic answer but true none the less. Your eyes shifted between the body and Chill.

 

_This is at least more eventful,_ the thought hit you softly.

 

                “Now, Officer Blake got the call around 12:43 am. It says here, you arrived at 1:12 am, is that correct?”

 

                “Yes sir, had to walk.” Responded a very tired you. Eyes shifted down to your beat up tennis shoes.

 

                “Walk? So you live close to here? I wouldn’t want to walk that late around here…” He was starting to sound like you needed protection.

 

                 “Just about 10 blocks away. I can handle myself.” The defensiveness in your voice alarmed even you. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you continued.

 

               “I have lived in this city all my life. You and I both know what goes on. Everyone runs on a schedule, and not one of them meets up when I am out.”  You pressed your words so he wouldn’t comment on it again. It was true, all the gangs had specific times (even days!) they would roam this side of town. It took you one or two close calls, but you figured it out.

 

_Thinking about it now… They haven’t been around in awhile. Not near the building. Some new gang maybe…_ You made a mental note to watch out for that.

 

                 “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to ruffle your feathers. However living 12 minutes away does.. draw attention to you. May I ask where you were last night?” At least he was polite. He hadn’t thought you did it, not yet anyway. You shifted around nervously. In fact you were home alone, awake, doing fiction friction. The red in your face rising.

 

                 “At home, in bed…” You trailed off unwilling to lie.

 

                 “Sleeping…? Can anyone confirm that? A boyfriend or…?” He offered hoping to clear your name. Your face must have been bright red.

 

                 “Alone, sir...”

 

                 “So no alibi. Dr. Chill says you have a history of _shady dealings._ Especially with gang related wounds. You are aware it is illegal, when you don’t have a medical license, to treat humans. Correct?”

 

                 “Of Course I know!” You snapped rather angrily. Dr. Chill was trying to lay the blame on you!

 

_How dare the big headed arse!_ Oh, were you fuming at this point.

 

                 “Have you at least checked the cameras?!” You asked rather irately.

 

                 “Please stay calm. Cameras, Dr. Starbuck? Which cameras are you talking about? The ones at the exists?” 

 

                  His curiosity had peaked, apparently no one mentioned cameras.

 

                  You wavered in relief and anger. Dr. Chill began to looked panicked, as he picked up his cellphone. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him dial a number. Oddly enough he just placed the phone back in his pocket.

 

                  “There are Cameras in front of almost every animal enclosure. Did nobody tell you this?” Pointedly you looked at Dr. Chill and the big oaf of a security guard. You had never liked him, well either of them.

 

                  “Just in this room, Follow me please.”

 

                  The moments that followed were fast and a blur. You had lead Gordon to the wood door to the left. Tentatively you entered your code. With a satisfying ping it had sprung open. You peered in, everything on and nothing disturbed. This was the only way to clear yourself. Especially against two _RESPECTED_ (ha) white male members of society, no doubt with connections to the mobs.

 

                  "Do da do, HA Right there, there they are. Bam. Who you gonna blame now Dr. Chill?!"

 

                  It took just a few minutes for them to review the tapes. And you smiled knowingly as you watched Dr. Chill becoming more and more nervous.

 

                 “Please, I didn’t do it! They forced me! Boss said he erased those! Spare me please! Get me out of the city! Starbuck, please tell them.” Chill screamed aloud, loud enough for his ‘Boss’ to hear.

 

                  They froze the screen to see Dr. Luscious Chill and security guard Burt Randy feeding chopped up cop to Mrs. Monty, the large python fighting for her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                   Officer Blake offered to take you home after all the arrest were made. Which you accepted purely out of laziness. When you got to the building however, he lingered, hat in hand outside your building.

 

               “It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Starbuck.” He started to play with his hat. “Would you like to uh.. maybe--”

 

               “Officer Blake, Commissioner Gordon needs you to respond to found congressman. 55th and 5th street.”

 

               “Looks like you have to go.”  You admitted with a half hearted grin. You really didn’t want to have anything to do with him especially date wise.

 

               “WouldYouLikeToHaveMyCard?” He stumbled through quickly, his hand shook with his card.

 

               “Uh, not what I was expecting..But thanks?”

 

              After taking the card, he left quickly. With the Congressman found, no one could blame him. You stood out in front of the building watching him leaving.

 

_Interesting turn of events…_ Turning around, you bumped into someone coming out of the building.

 

               “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, excuse me. I wasn’t looking!” You stumbled backwards, almost falling down the stairs. A hand shoot out to grasp your wrist. You looked up in time to slam into your saviors chest.

 

               “Are you alright, Doctor?” Echoed a strangely filter irish voice.

 

               You looked up and stifled a gasp. The man before you was tall. About a foot taller than you. He was bald with beautiful blue green eyes. The large apparatus on his face stood out, for very obvious reasons.

 

             “Thank you, yes, fine. Thank you. I mean!” You took a deep breath.

_Mmm smells like lavender… and gas..?_

 

               You side stepped your way around him. Smiling graciously, surely with red cheeks.

 

               “Yes, sorry. I’m fine thank you. Sorry for running into you, are you alright Mr….?” Stumbling through your words like that almost killed you.

 

               “No harm, Doctor. Excuse us.”

 

               “Wait! Hold on neighbor!”

 

               “Yes?”

 

               “Uh, well. How did you know I was a Doctor?”

 

               This caused him to chuckle with his robot esque voice. He pointedly stared at the white lab coat that still had remnants of blood on it.

 

               “Ah, well secondly. My Name is Starbuck, last name really. Too embarrassed for my first name. And now I’m rambling, hehe. Sorry. I was going to maybe have a Superbowl party this Sunday if you and maybe your friends too”

 

_God that was stupid, I am stupid._ You waved awkwardly to the other 3 men. Oddly stoic but maybe a bad idea to invite them.

 

                “Well… How very charmed Doctor. We are on our way out, in a hurry. Unfortunately, we have tickets for this Sunday, as well. We’ll talk to you later.”

 

                 They hustled towards the alleyway. Soon they had disappeared. Leaving you alone mostly rejected and sad. Reluctantly you headed inside and up to your apartment.

 

                 “Hey Trice” you let her out of her kennel, which smelled. You hadn’t been there for awhile. You ended up having to scrub the entire thing, not just the kennel.

 

                  Getting cozy on the couch, you were ready to drink away the past two days.

_Hello 3 day weekend and A bottle of wine. Goodbye dead body smell and lavender scented rejection from hot irish Darth Vader. Not even a freaking NAME. Well I have cocky cops cell number..._


	4. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has come to this.

                                                                                                           Chapter 4

       “ **Four more homeless people found dead in Sewers, Others making claim of seeing a masked man, No Alligators found and reports say that Bigfoot might still be out there** ” blared the tv.

 

      It was on high today, to help drown out the vigourous thudding. It had started about an hour ago. Waking you from your restless sleep.

 

      “Oh what a load of horse shite” you groaned into the last crunch.

 

      “Ten more to go, Suga”

 

      Charlotte was over. You and her had been best friends for awhile. And at the moment working out.

 

      “Whhhhyyyyyyyy”

 

      “WELL!! When you mop around for a week or more…”

 

      “But Charlotteeeee.” You were honestly in tears. It wasn't your fault that Chill was an ass hat. Pending an investigation of some missing animal corpses, you were suspended without pay.

 

_Fucking Dr. Chill trying to bring me in there with him…._

 

        “ **_BREAKING NEWS:_ ** **We interrupt the daily report with an urgent broadcast. The Stock exchange on Castle Street has been taken over by armed robbers who only moments ago bursted out of the front entrance on motorcycles. Hostages have been taken and the police are in pursuit. Here is the footage we have of the chase.** ”

 

         The image on the tv was shaky at best. A bird's eye view of motorcycles getting lost in an underpass. The video cut off to an anchor.

 

**“We hear over police scanners that apparently Batman has appeared after how many years? The masked villain Batman. What a terrorist. What-”**

 

         “AHHH!!!” you hollered sending Charlotte backwards. With a loud bang, she toppled into the tv.

 

         “Jezzz, Ahh scchhh aaahhhha...”

 

         “Oh ohohohoh!! Are you alright Char?!”

 

        She had landed right on top of the Tv. Charlotte was a heavy set, she had booty game for days. It was no wonder that everything was broken. She had enough of a cushion that nothing seemed to be terribly hurt. And after an hour of fussing, you seemed to calm down.

 

         “I’m sorry about the tv.” Char sighed.

 

          It was late as you both exited the building.

 

          “I don’t care about that, I’ll get another one. Just hope you are alright.” You smiled as she got into the cab. Waving goodbye, little did you know it was going to be the last time you’d see her.

 

       And as she drove off into the night, you turned to go inside. A sudden noise caught your ear. The sound of a motorcycle coming to a halt, not too far from yourself.It took you a second to move. Frozen in fear that it was one of the gang members. Just as your hand reached the door, it sprung open. A large van pulled up as 3 men came out holding boxes. They started loading up the van, making you back up out of their way.

 

          In all the commotion, the motorcyclist had come to settle left of you.

 

         “Hello, dear Dr. Starbuck.” came an eerily cryptic darth vader voice.

 

          You could have jumped ten feet high. You yelped, instead.

 

          “Jezz, I thought you were a gang banger! Oh, wait, I didn’t mean it like that. Just that no one really rides motorcycles around here… unless…”

 

           He was staring at you in a kind way. A very attentive way.

 

          “...Sorry.”

 

          “There is no need to be sorry, a very good survival skills needed in a scum city like this. How was your day?” He asked almost cheerfully.

 

          You turned back to the men loading up in the van. Bright red and desperate to not be.

 

_How odd..._

 

          The men seemed to glance up at the pair of you. Almost protective but not of….

 

_...me but him._

 

          “Dr. Starbuck?” He pressed his question, obviously not used to be ignored.

 

          “Ah yes, uhmm. Well I worked out, going to be sore for a week and broke my tv. Before the big game no less!”

 

           “How unfortunate for you. I believe I have an extra television set that you can borrow until you get a new one?” His offer surprised you, but it was a to get to know him.

 

          “I think I'll...." 

             


	5. Suspicoius

Suspicious

 

     “I think…  Extremely nice but I just got done making plans with my friend. We are going to work out, instead. Plus I don’t know your name…. But Hey!! If you got a few extra tickets, wink wink nudge nudge.”

 

       You giggled to yourself.

 

        “I caught that Monty Python reference! You may call me Bane. It would appear, good doctor, I have Two extra tickets. Would you be interested?” His voice deceptively smooth.

 

      “Oh! Really? How much!? I’ll pay anything! I-” You serged with giddiness, this was just the thing to make you get back in stride.

 

      “zzzzz zzzZZ ZZZZZZ-” a text from charlotte shone bright. She was canceling your plans for the game.

 

_Sorry waifu, bugs people coming super sunday._

_It’s okay, I’ll figure it out. :(_

 

        Your excited smile must have slipped. Bane encroached upon your space.

 

         “Is there a problem?”

 

          It almosted made you shiver but you didnt know what to do. If you didnt go work out you wouldnt feel very good about yourself. If you went to the game you would be all by yourself. The real delma was what were you going to tell Bane. You had just promised that you would pay anything for two tickets, Two! Where you just supposed to say that you got canceled on and had no plans?

 

_No no you can do this, be confident and accept One Ticket. It will be fine. Ready. Set. Big smile. Get ‘im tiger._

 

        You gave your best ‘Nothing-is-wrong’ face.

 

        “Actually, Can I just get one? I’ll be goiieeeiinnggG… alone.” You said with a waiver in your voice.

 

_Fuckfuckfuck Strong smile Strong smile._

 

         “Certainly, I don’t seem to remember how much they were. A trade shall do though.” He said with a smirk.

 

_Smirk? How the hell can his eyes express that…_

 

         None the less, things were getting heated under your collar. A blush had to be suppressed for sure.

 

         “-some beer” He had been talking but you were _elsewhere._

 

         “Hmm, oh sorry. Did you say bring some beer? To the game?” You said with bashfully grin.

 

          “If you wouldn’t mind, I’m sure I’ll see you. Our seats are right next to each other, after all.” He said, squinting his eyes


	6. Can I be bothered?

_ Smirk? How the hell can his eyes express that… _

       None the less, things were getting heated under your collar. A blush had to be suppressed forcefully. Your head dizzied with ideas.

        A voice penetrated your day dream.

        “-some beer” He had been talking but you were  _ elsewhere. _

        “Hmm, oh sorry. Did you say bring some beer? To the game?” You said with bashfully grin.

        “If you wouldn’t mind, I’m sure I’ll see you. Our seats are right next to each yours, after all.” He said, squinting his eyes, in what you can only assume is a smile.

        “Alrighty then, See y’all then.” You beamed at him. And with that you made your exit into the apartment complex. This was going to be the best Superbowl ever.

**_LET’S JUST GO AHEAD AND SKIP FORWARD, I CAN’T BE BOTHERED_ **

         Sunday had arrived. Everything you needed was packed away into the blue cooler you hauled with you. The stadium stood tall and proud. Thick concrete had been careful erected making it strong. A sea of people pulled you into the flow. It filled up the seats, wave after wave. 

         Your seat was acceptable to you. Worth more than a few beers. The view of the endzone was great, you sat right above the gates where home team came out. You noticed Bane was nowhere to be seen. However finding your seat wasn’t hard, the other guys apart of his group waved you over. One was polite enough to grab the cooler.

         Once the cooler was opened the greedily and graciously helped themselves. Luckily you had brought a mountain of both snacks and beer. They were all seemed buff and like they would eat a horse. They toasted to you excitedly for the bounty. 

         You warmed up to one who had an odd accent.

         “Oh yeah right, Naw. Home team will win. They have the advantage of field.” You argued.

         “Nope nope nooooo, They won’t score a point.” He said grinning excitedly. 

          The seat was fairly close to the wall haning over the gate for the teams. You tried to lean over it and look down. The concrete was rough and scratchy against your shirt. You giggled as you tilted forward and nearly flipped, however thanks to gravity and physics you didn't. The teams ran out while the cheerleaders danced. You mused at them after they left. But they left so…

_           So no one should be in the tunnel…. _

          Everyone, including the little Larsson boy, who was going to sing soon, was already on the side lines waiting to begin. However, with all these facts aside, someone was trudging down the tunnel. They strutted their way down the path. The raw power of the steps, the say of his hips. It was droolable.

_            Is that Bane..? _

           One of the guys managed to get you attention just in time for the National Anthem. You pulled away when he looked up and gave slight wave.

            As a proud American you stood, just like every friday in high school. Standing attentively saluting the flag, it was utterly boring. You let your mind wonder into a daydream….

           …. _ A child runs down the stairs to the christmas tree. Lights twinkling. _

_            “Here you go, pumpkin. Open this one first.” said the main in a pair of worn out pjs. _

_             The gift rattled in his hands. Curiously the tiny hands opened it. A puppy. It jumped up excitedly…. The child started to reach for it…… _

            “Woooahh! Yeah!! GET SOME!!” chorused from various fans. You were so deep in thought, the kick off had started.It didn;t take long before you had gotten excited enough to lean over the concert wall again.

            “LEFT!! GO LEFT!! ARE YOU FREAKING BLIND?!!?!?!?!?!” you screamed as loud as you could, the player was about halfway down when--  _ BOOM! _

             The cheering diminished into screams of horror. The ground on the field was falling away at an alarming rate. The hole had eaten up almost all of the players as the runner approached the end zone, oblivious to the scene behind him. 

             You had been launched over the the concrete ledge. There you gangled with shock setting in. Tears formed in your eyes.

             “..help..” you whispered to no one in particular. 

             Fingers gripped painfully on to the ledge. Chaos was spreading the entirety of the stadium. The guys in your section stood dutifully. One had been making his way to you, his hand reached for you. Greedily you clasped on. It was the man who said no one would score. He hauled you up. Shaking you looked up at him.

             “Thank you” whispered the very nerve shaken you.

             He pulled the gun from his side and cocked it. This cut off all of what you were thinking. It came to your notice, all of Bane’s friends had guns out.

             “Wh-what the hell are you doing?..” you asked weakly.

             He shushed you, point to the last bit of land on the destroyed feild. There stood Bane with a group of people. Bane grabbed a microphone from one of the fallen officials.

             “Gotham. Take Control. Take Control of your city. This.”

             As he spoke a device wheeled out that he then pointed to. When he looked back he caught your eyes for a moment. Just a moment. 

             “This is your liberation..”

              Men on the field brought a man forward on his knees. Bane towered over him, menacingly. 

              “Identify yourself to the world.”

              He was calm. His breathing even. You hadnt notice you were holding your breathe.

              The kneeling man spoke but you couldn't understand him through the thick accent. You managed to hear one word, Nuclear.

              “It’s a bomb.”  you whispered to your gaurd.

              Bane pointed at the device.

              “And what is this?” He boomed.

              “It’s a-a fully primed Nuclear Bomb. With a blast radius of 6 miles.” said the kneeling man, confused.

              “Who is capable of disarming such a device?” said Bane matter of factly.

              “Only me.” said the man.

              “Only you…. Thank you good Doctor.”

              Bane snapped his neck.

              All you could do was watch in awe. The raw power that just broke the neck. The screams deafened all but your thoughts.

_               No, not raw, controlled. _

             “Now, This bomb is ours. This Bomb is mobile. And the identity of the trigger man is a mystery. For one of you hold the detonator. Now, we come here, not as conquerors, but as liberators. To return control of this city to the people…. And at the first sign of interferons from the outside world, or from those people attempting to flee. This anonymous gothamite. This unsung Hero!  _ Will _ trigger the bomb…. And now marshal law is in effect. Return to your homes,... hold your families close and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours…”


	7. Elevator Ride of Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see your Kudos. I have been flushing this out for a month and a half. It's short but I will have more in a week or so.

    After he tossed the mike and started making his way to the tunnel Bane looked up into the stands at you. It must have been a very ghastly look. He called someone over to him and pointed up at you. The white noise of a walkie talkie broke through.

    DUPLUPSHHH - “Bane wants to see Dr. Starbuck.” said the voice over the radio.

    “I’m sorry about this, Stand Up.” said your guard.

    Although you are usually headstrong, in this case, specifically the gun part, it seemed a reasonable request. In silence you followed the men with guns out of the section to the tunnels where you all loaded into a van.

    The ride was awkward. Some of the faces you knew, some were new. The ones you knew, it hurt, knowing that you could have been friends. And now….

_     Now I am going to die, they are going to kill me. Fucking Gotham. Bullshit. I refuse to just die. If I am it will be my way, calm and in bed. _

    With that decision, the van pulled up to the apartment buildings, which honestly surprised you. The doors slide open on the side, while another van pulled up behind. Everyone started piling out. You got out and just stood at the top of the stairs. They moved like a hive of bees. All moving to do their own chore. You scanned the area. It was getting dark and the streets seemed empty.

_     What am I supposed to do?.. We just came home, psft home. What is it anymore? _

    The sound of an engine roared from the alley. Bane.

_     Crap, Crap. Move damnit. _

    His footsteps thudded closer. You turned towards the door with your side eye on the alley. In slow motion the red helmet appeared round the corner. His hands removed the helmet. That beast, that murderer, that man; Rounded the corner like he hadn't just sparked mass chaos.

    You stared for just a few seconds longer than you care to admit, then calmly, walked inside and straight to the elevator. By the time you had made it to the end of the hall, Bane was inside and stared you down from the other end.

    “Hold the door, Doctor.” said Bane in his usual pleasant voice.

    It took all the might you had not to stare back at him. Instead you pressed the up button a hundred times. As the door started to close Bane picked up his pace, ending with the door closing on his foot. Well, almost closing. His hand threw the door open. In he boomed. Bane turned to his right hand man.

    “Take the stairs Barsad. The elevator is about have an emergency stop.” said Bane.

    With that being said the doors closed. Bing. He pressed the stop button. He turned around and faced the doors. Waiting for the floor to come up. You, on the other hand, had inched to the back. The lavender scent infected your nose.

_     With his back turned I can escape. But I need a plan b… Blake! _

    The elevator wasn’t very tall. In your left hand there was your cellphone. Your eyes trained on Bane’s muscular back and slowly lifted the tile. Luckily for you, the elevator was noisy enough to cover the soft clanks. Just as you started to climb out, Bane turned around.

_     Just got to press send… Fuuckckk _

    You accidently hit call.  _ Ring Ring!.... Ring Ring!...Beep! _

    “Dr. Starbuck!” Bane said slamming against you.

    “Hello, you have reached the voicemailbox of-” rang the phone. Arms snaked around you. They were warm but something hard pressed into your crotch. 

    “Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!” Bane started to pull down.

    You griped to the rails as hard as possible. And threw the phone to the other side. You looked down into his angry eyes, this chin shoved into your pelvis. 

    “Blake! It’s Dr. Starbuck! He’s here, Bane is here! The Apartments! Please!” You screeched as you were ripped back into the elevator. Everything swirled together as you smacked down. Bane started climbing out to get to the phone.

**_      He is almost to the phone. _ **


	8. Lavender scented doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally this entire chapter was fine and done MONTHS ago but the last paragraph was such a little bitch because i can't go to starbucks and write for hours on end anymore

**Chapter 8**

 

_He is almost to the phone._

 

  The buttons glared at you. It stopped on level three. The doors swung open. You got the idea to press your level. Off the elevator went.

 

  “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” roared a very confused Bane.

 

  He had reached the phone but the sudden movement toppled him back inside. You watched, back pressed against the door, as Bane stood up and rubbed his head. The cellphone was in his right hand. He stared pointedly at you, and you could see his muscle ripple with anger with every step he took. Slowly he invaded your space.

 

_Lub-dub...lub-dub...lub-dub…_

_huhuoo...huhuoo_

 

  Your heart pounded making each breathe harder to keep in control. And all you could do was study his face, trying to anticipate any reaction he might have.

 

  His eyes were calculated, despite the mask you could tell he was quite irritated. The only sound was the elevator’s soft whooshing sound. Time seemed to move in slow motion. He raised the cellphone in his fist and…

 

**_Crack!_ **

 

  The sudden sound caused you to flinch. Bane had smashed the phone into the wall next to your head. His large arm caged you in.

 

  “That, Doctor, was not very nice.” He rumbled.

 

  His eyes weren’t calculated this time. No control. Bane’s gaze deepened, he loomed over you. You stepped back and tried to shrink against the door. His boots settled aggressively between yours. His knee pushing your thighs apart. The lavender scent that was once comforting now penetrated your defenses. He was practically pressed against you now.

 

_**BING!** _

 

  Bane ripped the elevator doors open in a demonstration of strength. You took a step back into the hallway. When a deep growl echoed from his throat, you noticed his face come to stop right in front of you.

 

  “Run back to your room. And collect your things.” said Bane in a soft command. You didn't need anymore prompting, in a flash you had bolted down the hall. Just before entering you took a quick look at Bane. Standing there, one arm prompted him up and the other rested on his hip. 

 

_Were his arms always that big? I wonder what they-- Stop thinking about Bane, stupid. We need to leave._

 

  You scrambled inside to gabbed what you needed.

 

  “Trice! Come here girl!” you hollered.

 

  Frantically letting the dog out, you wonder what to grab. You had just gone grocery shopping so it seemed like such a waste leaving all of it there.

 

_I wonder if I can cook there wherever there is. Wonder if Bane likes anything. You know what? He looks like a fruit kind of guy.._

 

  Five minutes later in walks Barsad. He takes one look at you, who is sitting infront of the fridge stuffing as much fruit into your bags as possible and radios in for some help. When Bane walks in Trice immediately goes to sniffing the new guest. She seemed to quite like them both even jumped up on them and had tried to lick their face. While Bane looked cheerful; Barsad on the other hand grimaced at the saliva.

 

  Giggling you stood and slung one bag up.

 

  "Do you like animals Barsad?" you said.

 

  You were so bemused you hadn't noticed the bag tearing until 10 lbs of canned foods smashed onto your foot. The pain was immediate and so was your scream. Bane and Trice ran over to the intense screech. There Bane found you clutching your foot and trying not to cry. Seeing the mess around you he didn't ask what had happened but he knelt down and tenderly removed your shoe. 

 

_Oh geez, what if my foot smells--_

 

  "Ahh! hhhss" you winced at his touch.


End file.
